1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a circuit board; in particular, to a circuit board having a ceramic member embedded therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the application of high-heat-generating products (such as: high brightness LED) becoming more common, the thermal efficiency of circuit board needs to be increased. Thus, in recent years, a ceramic circuit board has been gradually applied on a high-heat-generating product, in order to meet the thermal efficiency of the high-heat-generating product.
However, the conventional ceramic board is formed by a ceramic plate and a conductive circuit disposed on the ceramic plate, and at least one high-heat-generating component is disposed on the conductive circuit. That is to say, the high-heat-generating component only uses part of the ceramic plate, but the other unused part of the ceramic plate causes an unnecessary waste of ceramic material.